A beautiful night
by Punksbitch
Summary: Emily is dating the famous wrestler Dolph Ziggler, at Natalya's wedding, he decides to take their relationship to the next level.


Author's note :

Hello! This is my third one shot in english, I hope I didn't make any mistakes, and that you'll enjoy !

J.

Nattie's wedding was the most beautiful wedding Emily attended. She was so blessed to be a part of this. She was in love with who everyone knew as Dolph Ziggler for almost 3 years, and very happy with him. Nick was nothing like his caracter on tv. Nicholas Nemmeth was the most loving and caring man Emily had met in her life. He was a true gentleman and she couldn't dream to have better than him in her life. All his friends in WWE knew her, and even if she wasn't a Diva or part of the staff, she had been welcomed in this family.

That day everyone was was dressed to party at Natalya & Tyson's wedding, It was such a beautiful ceremony and now that all the guest had well eat, almost everyone was dancing or talking in small groups.  
Nick touched her arm.  
« I'll be right back baby. » She smiled to him as he kissed her forehead. She spotted her best friend Paul, wich everyone knew as Justin Gabriel, as he made his way toward her.

« Fancy a cig with me outside ? » He asked. She took his arm and nooded. It was so hot in there, she needed some fresh air.  
Paul was her long time friend, They used to skydive together. It was him who took her to a WWE show and he presented her to Nick.

Outside, they seated on a little wall, and Paul handed her a cigerette before light up his own and hers.

« Such a beautiful wedding ! » She said,

« Nattie looks so happy, and that dress, she's a beautiful bride !

Paul looked at his best friend her tight black dress, and pink hight heels, she was stunning as always. Her curly hair up into a chignon..  
« You're not bad yourself » he winked before taking a puff of his cig.

« How you and Nick doing ? »

She smiled at how concerned his bestfriend was to her relationship.

« Wonderful. He's amazing, he's really a sweet guy, and I love him to death. »

Paul smiled at her before checking behind his shoulder.

« I'm glad to hear that, whatever makes you happy ! »

Nick came over them, his black suit looked so good on him. He had his hair slicked back into a ponytail. He was wearing a pink shirt to match Emily's heels. She couldn't help to look at him , how beautiful he was. She was truely blessed to have him.  
He put his hand on Paul shoulder's and said :

« Thanks man, for leading her here. »

Paul smiled and winked again at his friend before leaving the two of them alone on the patio.

Nick put his arms around Emily's waist, and kissed her after she dropped her cig on the floor.

« Did I already told you that you were the most stunning women of that whole place ? And how I'm lucky to have you ? » He asked her.

She smiled and playfully punched his big arms with her little fist.

« Don't be silly Nick ! » She kissed him again.  
The night was hot, and there was thousand stars in the sky. He could think of a better time to tell her what he wanted to say.

« Em, baby, I'm trying to be serious here... You're beautiful. You're the kindest woman I've ever met. You're sweet and i'm so thankfull to have you by my side everyday. I'll never thank Paul enought for the chance he gave me to met you. »

His piercing blue eyes locked with hers.

« I love you, Emily, more than I've ever loved any women, more than I love life herself. I can't wait to have my own family with you, I want you to be the mother of my childrens. »  
He tightened his grip around her waist before going on.

« I want to grow old with you and be at your side for the rest of my life. »

She listened at him with tears in her eyes. He never spoke to her like this, that was a big surprise.  
Before she would tell anything, he spoke again.

« Emily, I love you, will you marry me ? »

He kneeled before her and took a little purple velvet box from his pocket, he opened the box and showed her the most beautiful ring she had seen in her life. She put a hand in front of her opened mouth and looked at him in shock.

« Yes, yes nick, I will marry you.. » She answered in a low voice. He raised himself and put the ring in her finger, her hands was shaking.

He kissed her tenderly and hugged her tight.

« I love you Nick » she said, her head burried in his neck.

At the windows, Paul looked at the whole scene. He was overwhelmed, and happy for his friends.


End file.
